A Special Day
by Daktasinsanity
Summary: It's Kise's birthday and he celebrates it with his friends. A small fluff piece. AoKise and KagaKuro. Rated M just in case.


Summary: It's Kise's birthday and he celebrates it with his friends. A small fluff piece. AoKise and KagaKuro. Rated M just in case.

**AN:** Ok, I wrote this for a little cute person who is having a birthday today. \o/

This turned into AoKise and KuroKaga. On top of that, I have no idea what this is..

Dedicated to my precious "shower person", Blank Angel, read her fics, they are awesome(her author notes even more so hehe).

* * *

**A Special Day**

"KUROKOCCHIII!"

Kuroko did not even flinch when Kise crushed him into a hug. He did tell him about his discomfort by saying, "Kise-kun, it hurts."

"But you are so cute, Kurokocchi! I cannot help myself." The blond let go of Kuroko nonetheless. "I'm so glad you came," Kise said with the brightest smile in the universe. The blond stepped aside. "Please come in, Aominecchi and Kagamicchi are already here."

Kuroko followed the guy into the small apartment. Kise practically skipping as he made his way back to the living room. "Look what Aominecchi got me!" Kise hold out a small white kitten up for Kuroko to see. The cat looked slightly scared at the sudden movement.

"What are you going to call him?" Kuroko asked as he took a seat next to Kagami on the floor around the table that hold a cake and some disregarded wrapping paper.

"It's a her and I'll call her Pochi."

Kagami barked out a laugh. "Pochi? Isn't that supposed to be a dog's name?"

Kise nuzzled the cute kitty up to his chest. "Says a guy who is afraid of dogs."

"Who told you that?!" Kagami looked embarrassed.

"Kurokocchi tells me everything."

"What do you mean by everything?"

Kise winked at him, "_Everything_," he stressed the word with a suggestive tone.

"Kuroko!" Kagami exclaimed out of anger.

"He is just teasing you Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, looking at his boyfriend and smiling a little.

"Could we eat the cake now? I'm starving," Aomine said from the other side of the table. He was leaning on it, looking extremely bored.

Kise plopped down on the floor as well, setting the kitty on his lap. He took a large knife in his hand and cut the cake into four equally sized pieces. "Here you go darling," he said with a sugary tone and gave Aomine his part.

Aomine mumbled his thanks and dug in. As expected, Kuroko ate only a small portion and ended up giving rest of his to Kagami who still looked hungry afterwards.

Kuroko reached into his bag, taking out a present. "This is for you, Kise-kun." The gift was wrapped in a beautiful light blue wrapping paper with a dark blue bow on top.

Kise's eyes lit up. "I'm really excited to see what Kurokocchi got me." He carefully opened the box, gasping when he saw what was inside. "Kurokocchi.." he whined, his eyes watering. "You shouldn't have."

Kagami was interested as well and tried to peer into the box.

Kise took out a bottle, kissing it. "This is so great. Thank you, Kurokocchi," he said, smiling at his blue haired friend.

"What is that?" Kagami asked, completely confused.

"Hand lotion," It was Kuroko who answered.

"Huh?" Kagami tried to comprehend the situation. "You mean he almost cried over a bottle of lotion?" Kagami asked Kuroko, pointing his finger at Kise.

"It is not just any lotion, Kagamicchi!" Kise defended his reaction to the gift. "This is high quality lotion. It's not every day you come across something like this."

"When I visited Kyoto last month Kise told me about a shop that he had always wanted to visit. It is the only place were you could get that lotion from," Kuroko explained to the clueless red-head.

"A brute like you wouldn't understand anyways," Kise said to Kagami, sticking his nose up.

"Oi!" Kagami protested. "I got you a present too and now I see it fits you perfectly."

"I agree," Aomine grunted as he finished his cake slice. "The apron with 'Princess' written over it will look good on him." The statement earned him a slap on the arm from the blond. "What? It was a cute gift."

"Kagami-kun, you are a horrible person," Kuroko commented. Kagami glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

"Girls, stop fighting," Aomine said. "I'm getting us something to drink."

As Aomine disappeared into the kitchen Kuroko looked between Kise and Kagami. Kise was smiling at the stubborn red-head.

Winking at Kuroko, Kise poked Kagami. "Kagamicchi, would you cook for us this evening, please?"

Kagami kept his face turned away. "Hmph!"

Kise sighed, "I guess we need to rely on Aominecchi's cooking skills."

"Is there something wrong with my cooking?" Aomine returned with a jug full of juice and four cups.

Kuroko turned and poked Kagami too but on the cheek. "Kagami-kun, don't be an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot," Kagami huffed.

Aomine put a cup in front of Kagami, pouring juice in it. "Yes, you are."

"Guys, this is my birthday and I want Kagami to cook for me." Kise hold his cup up for Aomine to fill it.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said and gave Kagami his best puppy-eyed look. "I don't want to eat Aomine's cooking."

"Geez, my cooking is not that bad!" Aomine slammed a cup in front of Kuroko.

Kise jumped a bit. "Aominecchi!" He placed his hand on Aomine's arm. "Settle down."

Aomine glared at the blond before sighing in defeat. "Alright, alright I get it."

Kagami tried to resist the look Kuroko gave him. "Argh, stop looking at me like that! I'll cook for you dumbasses."

A round of protests went around the table.

"Thank you, Taiga," Kuroko leaned to whisper in Kagami's ear.

Kagami's ears turned red as he mumbled something about it not being a big deal.

Kise smirked at the scene before giving Aomine an adoring look. Aomine gave him a smile in response which he wiped of his face when Kagami turned his attention to them again.

"Do you mind if I look into your fridge to see if you have anything worth cooking?"

Kise nodded. "Go ahead. I have not eaten anything home-made in weeks."

Kagami gave him a displeased look but said nothing as he went to the kitchen.

Kuroko talked to Kise while Kagami was gone. "Is there anything you want to do today, Kise-kun?"

"Not really," Kise was lying. He had other plans for the evening but he didn't need to tell that to Kuroko. "I am just happy to spend some time with you guys."

Kagami returned after a minute. "There is something lurking in your fridge that I have no idea what it is so I am gonna hit the grocery store."

"I'll go with you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said and got up right away, not waiting for his answer.

"Alright, we'll be back in twenty minutes or so."

Kise waved them goodbye and as the door closed he turned to Aomine. "Could I get a kiss?"

Aomine smiled, leaning in and giving him a light kiss. "Happy birthday, you fool."

"No no," Kise said, placing a finger on Aomine's lips. "That is not how you congratulate your boyfriend. Say it again and give me a proper kiss."

Aomine tried not to smile like a fool. "Happy birthday, Ryota," he said this time and pulled the blond into a passionate kiss that was sure to make his toes curl. The little kitty in Kise's lap reacted when Kise moved suddenly. It clung its claw into this leg, fortunately the claws not reaching his skin through the jeans.

"Pochi!" Kise took the small animal into his hands and setting it on the ground. "Sorry, I don't want you to get squashed." Pochi walked away sulking, leaving the two young men alone.

Kise settled to lean on his left arm, gazing at Aomine lovingly, tracing a finger down his face.

Aomine leaned in to give him another kiss, this time slow and sweet. His lips left Kise's but he didn't pull away. "After they leave, I'll give you another present."

Kise sighed, his free hand traveling down on Aomine's chest. "I'll look forward to it."

Aomine gave his lips a peck before sitting back on his seat as if nothing had happened. It didn't take long after the pair that went shopping came back.

"What are we having?" Kise asked when Kuroko and Kagami walked in.

"It's a surprise," Kagami said not elaborating any further.

Kuroko came to sit with them, leaving Kagami to cook alone. "I got what you asked, Aomine-kun." He placed a tube of lube on the table between the pair.

"Tetsu! I did not ask for this!" Aomine shouted, turning red.

"Kurokocchi!" the blond exclaimed as well.

"What did he do now?" Kagami's voice asked and before he could see the tube Aomine had pocketed it quickly.

"Nothing," Aomine called out. "You have a weird sense of humor, Tetsu."

"If you don't want it then you are free to give it back," Kuroko said with a straight face.

"No, I'll keep it, thanks," Aomine crumbled, not meeting Kuroko's eyes.

Kuroko smiled which made Kise blush.

"Happy birthday, Kise-kun," Kuroko said, his smile wider. "We'll leave you two alone to celebrate once we have eaten lunch."

Kise hid his face in his arms as he slumped them on the table. He didn't show his face until Kagami came to tell them that the food was ready, carrying a stack of plates and chopsticks. Kuroko cleaned the table from everything that was in the way and set the table together with Kagami. The meal Kagami had prepared was delicious and light. Kuroko almost pushed Kagami out of the door once they had eaten and washed the dishes.

"We have to go Kagami-kun."

"Oh ok." Kagami obliged as Kuroko gave him a stern look, pointing at his shoes.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko bowed to the blond as they were ready to leave. "Thank you for having us over."

"Kurokocchi, stop." Kise gave the short young man a warm hug. "Thank you for coming."

And so Kuroko and Kagami were gone. Kise walked back to where Aomine had remained seated at the living room. Pochi approached him, nudging his leg. "Ah darling, I'll give you some food." He snatched the little purring creature up from the floor and scratched it's neck while going into the kitchen to open one of the small cat food cans Aomine had brought with her.

He was cooing to the kitty, taking a small plate out of the cupboard and setting the cat next to it on the counter. Putting just a bit of the food on the plate, he scratched her fur one more time as watched as she happily ate.

"She's so cute," he said.

"So is her owner."

"You want some too?" Kise hold the can up and Aomine screwed his face in disgust.

He walked up to Kise, saying, "I'd rather want a piece of something else." His arms circled the blond's waist. He placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"When will you learn to kiss me right? I'm going nuts with these little pecks here and there."

Aomine chuckled when he was pulled into a kiss. Kise's hands wandered under his t-shirt, playing with the skin just above the waistband of his sweat pants.

"You know, I really want to take a shower.." Kise let the sentence trail off.

"I think I know where this is going. Shower it is," Aomine said, picking the blond up and there were almost out of the kitchen when Kise cried, "Wait! We need to let Pochi down or she might hurt herself."

"Kise, she is a cat, she won't die after falling a meter or two."

"But she is still so small. It breaks my heart if she end up hurt."

"Ok, ok," Aomine turned back and stopped at where the cat had finished eating. Kise picked her up with one hand and commanded Aomine to walk over to the couch. Aomine crouched down as Kise set the cat gently on the soft material.

"No more waiting, time to get naked," Aomine said carrying the blond to the bathroom for one long and hot shower. Needless to say, Kuroko's other present became useful.


End file.
